womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Elimination Chamber (2019)
Event recap 'Women's Tag Team Elimination Chamber match' Destiny and history may lead you to the same place, but one does not guarantee the other. So while it might be tempting to write Sasha Banks & Bayley’s trailblazing ascension to the inaugural WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships as some sort of forgone conclusion by the wrestling gods — at this very same event last year, Banks betrayed Bayley, kicking off the chain of events that led to the formation of their tag team — that would discount the magnitude of the accomplishment as well as the credibility of the women they had to go through to get there. Several of the entrants into the second-ever Women’s Elimination Chamber Match could claim similar serendipity to The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection; Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan of The Riott Squad were returning to the site of their WWE debuts, while The IIconics are lifelong friends on the cusp of a dream. More than anything, the Chamber was a reminder that while the obvious pick may ultimately win, that doesn’t mean they won’t have to earn it. As if to drive the point home that this was truly anybody’s game, five of the six teams had already entered the Chamber before anybody suffered elimination. The first to go were Naomi & Carmella, “The Fabulous Glow,” tossed by an opportunistic and inventive double stack by The IIconics. Nia Jax & Tamina, an obvious threat due to their strength and No. 6 draw, notched two eliminations — The IIconics and The Riott Squad — before Jax accidentally took herself out by charging through a pod when Bayley moved out of the way, leaving Tamina at the mercy of the rest of the field. They showed none; all four unloaded on their stronger opponent and all four covered her for the elimination. That brought the proceedings down to — and here is where you might be thinking destiny came into play — the two teams who started the match: Sasha & Bayley and Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, the SmackDown goddesses calling themselves Fire and Desire. They showed plenty of both, driving Bayley spine-first into the beam of the Chamber pod and putting the onus on Banks and her barely-cleared injured shoulder to carry the load. She did. A big slam from Mandy seemed to have Banks dead to rights, but The Boss miraculously kicked out. A Bank Statement on Deville lacked the torque to earn a tap out until Sasha used her foot to compensate and cranked back, forcing The Jersey Devil to cry Uncle. And something that seemed as though it would never arrive was suddenly there. Sasha was crying. Bayley was crying. Beth Phoenix was crying at commentary. You, too, were probably crying. And it was hard to argue with the WWE Universe’s inevitable but no less profound chant: They did, indeed, deserve it. But not because there were no other options. Not because of their past accomplishments. And not because their contributions to the Women’s Evolution all those years ago earmarked them for history, destiny or anything else. On this night, they deserved it for the simplest possible reason: They fought. And they won. 'Raw Women’s Championship: Ronda Rousey © vs. Ruby Riott' The Raw Women’s Championship Match at WrestleMania will remain as scheduled, which is to say it’s not going to involve Ruby Riott. Beyond that, however, things get murky. The crimson-haired ringleader of The Riott Squad is one of the more underrated Superstars in WWE, but she was little more than a meal for Ronda Rousey, who entered the ring in Sonya Blade cosplay as a nod to her “Mortal Kombat 11” voicing role and quickly submitted Ruby with the Armbar despite the latter’s attempt at a cat-and-mouse strategy. But setting aside the cut-and-dry result of what happened in the ring, the shenanigans started early in this one and continued long after. Charlotte Flair technically kicked things off with a pre-match victory lap, during which she further rubbed in the salt of being Mr. McMahon’s handpicked replacement for grassroots hero Becky Lynch at The Show of Shows. Lynch herself appeared afterward, crutching her way through the WWE Universe to the ring in defiance of a freshly-exacerbated knee injury and Mr. McMahon’s 60-day suspension. What seemed to be a symbolic gesture of rebellion soon turned physical, as The Man went to town on both women with her crutches, only pausing her attack on Charlotte to unleash her second decimation of Rousey in three months. The final images of the confrontation were striking, and somewhat familiar. Rousey fumed at ringside with her face peppered with battle scars, a dazed Charlotte struggled to her feet, and Lynch smiled ear-to-ear while being led out by security with her hands behind her back. It was a strong reminder of a certain someone from a few years ago, who, if you may remember, had his own issues with The Chairman. You may also remember that man never took no for an answer. This one might not, either. Featured women Bayley_Pro--cf431f52108361377762027caaf16a0f.png|Bayley|link=Bayley Becky_Lynch_Pro--b192c5fe7a1c80c0467a85756d10251f.png|Becky Lynch|link=Becky Lynch Billie_Kay_Pro--2a6fc6bc115bf68b79ad1f3acea76e99.png|Billie Kay|link=Billie Kay Carmella_Pro--cd3a84bb26343017712a813bac59012b.png|Carmella|link=Carmella Charlotte_Flair_Pro--6357c011fd8daa89c617686563c31f23.png|Charlotte Flair|link=Charlotte Flair Liv_Morgan_Pro--57cb5a46807d33ae43240d3a4e7cfc55.png|Liv Morgan|link=Liv Morgan Mandy_Rose_Pro--7e7db864a832ca8c07d73691c274eac8.png|Mandy Rose|link=Mandy Rose Naomi_Pro--e11a89a5e5667f6e57a69f3675754968.png|Naomi|link=Naomi Nia_Jax_Pro--7825ce706ef784a64e180f4c85d8dee3.png|Nia Jax|link=Nia Jax Peyton_Royce_Pro--57984c05db3d4a5de4e45a40135f9db9.png|Peyton Royce|link=Peyton Royce Renee_Young_pro--f9b3a534bb88ce3b4f75651a88525e01.png|Renee Young|link=Renee Young Ronda_Rousey_protitle--952bd7a05e6a862ef1efbdc7f86caedb.png|Ronda Rousey|link=Ronda Rousey Ruby_Riott_Pro--44562f46dcabbfe05db8cdc1022eabc4.png|Ruby Riott|link=Ruby Riott Sarah_Logan_Pro--9175993b9e86adf9af4f78b107625eb8.png|Sarah Logan|link=Sarah Logan Sasha_Banks_Pro--af7317ee044695a6ce2db07523b47a51.png|Sasha Banks|link=Sasha Banks Sonya_Pro--f973b20dca9c890b994b8ee2bd2cb70f.png|Sonya Deville|link=Sonya Deville Tamina_pro--7408b0384f4b1fa22b13e273e759c9aa.png|Tamina Snuka|link=Tamina Snuka Match results * Tag Team Elimination Chamber match: Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley & Sasha Banks) defeated Nia Jax & Tamina, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan), The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) and Naomi & Carmella to become the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Champions (32:54) Critical reception Notes Category:Elimination Chamber Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Championship matches Category:WWE Raw Women's Championship matches Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maryse Ouellet Category:Naomi Category:Nia Jax Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riott Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka